The present invention is directed generally to rod retainers and more particularly to a rod retainer for connecting an actuating rod having a right angle end to an apertured lever.
Rod retainers for connecting actuating rods having right angle ends to apertured levers are utilized in many applications. Automobiles represent one environment wherein there are many such applications. For example, rod retainers of this type are used in automobile door locking actuators and carberators linkages.
In such applications, where prior art rod retainers have been used, the rod retainer is secured to an apertured lever by a shouldered extension being inserted into the aperture of the lever. The shouldered extension also has an aperture aligned with the lever aperture for receiving the right angle end of the rod. The rod at a portion displaced from the right angle bend is then captured by one or more shouldered recesses formed in walls of the retainer. By virtue of the shouldered extension, the retainer is permitted to pivot on the lever, and because the rod is held by the retainer, the rod is in turn permitted to pivot on the lever.
Prior retainers of this type were found to permit rod removal from the retainers with forces substantially equal to the forces of insertion. This of course is undesirable because of the potential for the rod to be released from the retainer. If this should occur for example in a door locking actuator, substantial disassembly of the door is required to permit correction of the problem. Furthermore, blind assembly of the actuating rods to the levers is often required in automobile assembly lines. Unfortunately, retainers of the prior art have been difficult to install under such circumstances.
In answer to these disadvantages, a retainer fully disclosed and claimed in Lindsay, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,410, which patent is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, was developed. That retainer provided substantially easier blind assembly and improved rod retention. The present invention represents a further improvement over the retainer disclosed in that patent inasmuch as little, if any, manipulation of the retainer is required during assembly to a rod and lever while still assuring retention of the rod with maximum integrity. Furthermore, the rod retainer of the present invention provides a ready indication to an operator if the rod is not securely retained and locked within the retainer.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rod retainer for capturing and fixing an elongated member to a work surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a retainer particularly adapted for connecting an actuating rod having a right angle end portion to an apertured lever member.
As a further object of the present invention to provide such a rod retainer which is automatically locking when a rod is applied thereto.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a retainer which is a plastic one-piece construction.